The Hunger Games: After Mockingjay: Book 2
by fluffytardis
Summary: This is the sequal to The Hunger Games: After Mockingjay. I don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. The Games are back, what will Kantiss and Peeta do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does. She also owns The original characters.

Katniss's POV

After the camera's left we were able to go home. On our walk, Peeta had his arm around me while I held Prim. My mom walked next to, silently. Haymitch and Effie were next to Peeta, the talked the whole time. My mom has our old house because I live with Peeta and she needs some where to live that's not with us.

"Her crib and stuff is in one of the extra rooms." My mom said.

"Okay." Peeta and I said.

2 days before Victory Tour

I woke up in our bed searching for Peeta's warmth, but he wasn't there. I sat up and could smell cheese buns. Mm. I went down stairs without getting dressed, I was wearing Peeta's shirt like I always do. He was standing at the oven waiting for the cheese buns to be done. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He said turning around. "We have people coming over for breakfast." As he said this I noticed the eggs on the stove and I could smell bacon.

"I should probably get dressed then."

"Yeah, Haymitch probably won't want to see you like that."

"The boy is right." Haymitch said as he came in.

"Fine, I'll go get dressed." I said heading upstairs. I put on black sweatpants and a orange sleeveless shirt. I walked down stairs to see the table was set and my mom and Gale had arrived. I was shocked that Gale was here, but I recovered quickly.

"There she is!" Peeta said very happily. By the look on his face he was uncomfortable.

"Hi." I said hugging Peeta. We all sat down and had 'normal' conversations. We were almost done when Prim started crying. Peeta started to get up, but I said "I'll get her."

"Okay."

I got up and went up stairs to get Prim. I picked her, changed her diaper, and headed down stairs. "I'm going to go get her bottle and then I'll be in." I said walking into the kitchen. I grabbed her bottle. Then, I went into the dinning room and sat down.

"Thank you for breakfast, but I must be going." Gale said getting up.

"Bye." We all said. Gale and I had been getting along better, we aren't exactly friends, but we get along. Prim's good bye was throwing up all over me.

"I think, I'll be going." Haymitch said.

"Bye Haymitch." I said.

"Me too. Bye." My mom said.

"Bye."

"Katniss, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll get Prim cleaned up." Peeta said taking Prim from me.

"Okay." I said. On my way upstairs I took my shirt off, Peeta laughed. "What? have you never seen me like this?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh Katniss." Peeta chuckled.

I went into the bathroom and took a bath. I looked in the mirror at my pink skin, I have scars that will never heal, that my children will ask about. I went into my room and got dressed in sweatpants and a short sleeve shirt. As I reached the top step someone knocked on the door. "Katniss, can you get that?"

"Sure." Knock. Knock. "Hello." I said opening the door.

"Katniss? I thought this was Peeta's house." Mr. Mellark said.

"Uh, we share a house." I said surprised.

"Katniss who's at the door?"

"Uh, come here."

"Hold on."

"She wasn't that dirty, she most of her through up on me." I yelled to him as he emerged from the bathroom by to kitchen with Prim wrapped in a towel in his arms.

"Dad? Mom?" Peeta said handing Prim to me.

"Peeta." Mr. Mellark said.

"Peeta you had a child with her? A seam-"

"Yes I did and I love her and our child." Peeta said. His mom started to say something, but Peeta walked to the kitchen to a chair.

"Come in, please." I said. "Can you hold her for a minute?" I asked Mr. Mellark.

"Yes I can."

"Thank you." I said walking quickly to the kitchen. "Peeta,"

"Mutt."

"No, Peeta. What ever it is that your seeing it isn't real. Not real Peeta. I love you and I'd never hurt you." I said throwing my arms around him. One of Peeta's brothers walks in and stares at us.

"Mutt." I held Peeta's arms down and kissed him. His eyes went beck to blue and he held me in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"When are you going to stop apologizing for it. It's not your fault-"

"And it's not your fault either."

"Fine, now common."

"What was that?" Peeta's brother asked.

"What was what?" Peeta asked.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I will tell everyone at the same time." Peeta said walking into the living room.

"Tell everyone what?" His other brother asked.

"What happened."

"Oh you mean the not real and mutt." His brother responded.

"Yes. After Katniss blew up the arena, the rebels got her and the capital got me, the tortured me, Hijacked me. Made me believe that Katniss was trying to kill me. So, I tried to kill her. Then, she helped me out of it. She stood by me, and then we went into war. Her sister got killed, and she killed Snow and Coin, then came back here to 12. A little bit after she came back I came back and she almost died from depression, and things happened and now we are here."

"A kidnaping, a daughter, and another arena later." I mumbled.

"So, what your saying is that because of Katniss you almost got killed how many times?" Mrs. Mellark asked.

"It's not her fault. Katniss,"

"I'm going to get Prim dressed." I said standing up and taking Prim from Mr. Mellark. I took Prim upstairs, got a fresh diaper on her, and got her dressed. I walked downstairs as Haymitch walked in. "Haymitch, what a surprise, you didn't knock." I said walking over to hug him.

"Hey sweetheart. Effie will be here in District soon, we are all to go meet her at the train station."

"But the Victory Tour isn't for 2 more days." Peeta said walking over to us.

"Yeah, well, she wanted to come early." Haymitch said.

"Where is she going to stay?" I asked and Haymitch just looked at me. "Let me guess, here."

"You got it sweetheart. Be ready in 5." Haymitch said leaving.

"We will be going then." Mr. Mellark said.

"Bye, and here you go Peeta." I said handing Prim to Peeta.

"You afraid that she will throw up again?"

"Yes." I said as Peeta's family left.

"I'll go get her ready."

"Okay." I said walking over to the chair by the fire. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest. I sat there silently, looking at the fire.

"Katniss," Peeta said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You scared me!" I said breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I could scare you. I thought that I was to loud when I walked."

"You are, I was just thinking, to loudly I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Common lets go."

"Okay." I said getting up. We walked outside in our coats, everyone all bundled up.

"You guys took long. What did you do? Never mind don't tell me." Haymitch said when we walked out the door.

"Well, Haymitch, I can tell you." I said grabbing Prim from Peeta. We started walking and Peeta put his arm around me.

We walked and talked a little, by the time we got to the train station Effie's train arrived. "Katniss! Peeta! Haymitch! What a surprise, I didn't know that you guys were going to meet me here?" Effie said hugging us all. "Thank you Katniss and Peeta for letting me stay with you." Effie said as we started to walk.

"Anytime Effie." Peeta said.

"Sweetheart, now you'll have to get dressed in the morning." Haymitch said to me, making everyone laugh. I just scowled.

"Come on Kat, were just messing." Peeta said putting his arm around me. After that we just talked.

"I'm going to put Prim down for a nap." I said as we walked in the house.

"I have to go to the bakery." Peeta said as I got down stairs.

"Take me with you."

"What about Prim?"

"Hey Effie,"

"Yes?"

"Can you watch Prim?"

"Yes I can."

"Okay, thank you Effie. Just let her sleep. When she wakes up she will cry, just change her diaper."

"Okay." Effie said.

"If you need anything the number for the bakery is on the fridge." Peeta said.

"Okay, have fun." Effie said as we walked out the door.

"Tomorrow I have to open the bakery earlier." Peeta said.

"Do you think that my mom could baby sit while we went to the bakery?" I asked Peeta.

"She probably would. Trying to make up for those years that she missed with you and Prim."

"Yeah." I said and we walked in silence. When we got in the bakery we took off our coats and put aprons on.

"I'm going to start some bread, can you work the cash register?"

"Yes."

"Good." Peeta said going to kitchen and making so bread. I sat at the cash register waiting for any costumers, none came. Peeta emerged from the kitchen and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hi."

"Hi." Peeta said kissing me. He pulled away when the door opened. His family was standing before us for the second time today.

"Peeta? Your letting her work here?" His mom asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"This is a family business! Not let anyone work here!" His mom screamed.

"Well, the ring on my finger sure made me think that I was family." I said grinning.

"You married her?" She screamed approaching us. Peeta stood in front of me to protect me.

"Yes I did." Ring. Ring. The phone started ringing. Nobody moved. Ring. Peeta finally moved to answer, "Mellark Bakery, Peeta speaking." Peeta sighed. "Effie, calm done. Katniss and I will be there in a minute." Peeta said hanging up. Peeta turned to me his face losing color.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Effie was super upset whatever it was."

"Peeta just remember it's Effie, Prim could have just thrown up."

"Yeah, go head. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." I said giving Peeta a quick kiss, taking of the apron, grabbing my coat, and sprinting home. "Effie?"

**What did you think of Peeta's family coming back? What do you think is wrong with Effie?**


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV When I walked in the house I didn't see anyone, "Effie?" "Katniss, we are up here!" Effie said and I ran upstairs. "What's wrong?" "Uh, she was crying and she threw up, and she cried more and I didn't know what to do. "Where are you going?" "To call Peeta." I ran down stairs to the phone a called the bakery. "Hello." Peeta's mom said. "Where's Peeta?" Peeta's mom laughed and hung up. "Effie, I'm going to go, Haymitch is next door and so is my mom, okay?" "Okay." Effie said as I sprinted out the door. When I got to the bakery I saw Peeta. "Peeta!" I yelled running up to him. "You're okay." "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked putting his hands on my face, forcing me to look up at him. "Uh, never mind." "Okay." Peeta sighed. We went back to working, a few costumers here and there. "Hey Kat," "What's up?" "I was thinking about hiring someone to help out around here." "I think that would be good. Being a victor you will be gone every couple of months." "You're right." Peeta said taking a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote 'Help Wanted' and put our phone number on it. Most of people in District 12 have phone now, if not they know where we live. He then walked over to the window and put it there and switched the sign from open to closed. "Ready?" "Yeah." I said getting up and walking over to him. I grabbed his hand and we walked home. While Peeta started making dinner, I sat at the table watching. Knock. Knock. "Yes?" I asked answering the door. "I thought this was Peeta's house I'm sorry. Can you direct me to his house?" I just stared at this person. "This is Peeta's house." "Katniss, who's at the door?" Peeta asked from the kitchen. "It's for you." I answered. "Come in, have a seat." I gestured towards the living room. "Hold on." I said walking to the kitchen. I walked up behind Peeta and put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Who ever it is, is here for you." "Okay, I'm going." Peeta said walking into the living room. "Delly?" "Peeta! It's good to see you." Delly said hugging Peeta. I should have recognized her. She looks different since I saw her in 13 all those years ago. "I didn't know that you were back in 12?" "I was surprised when I found out at first too." I said walking into the room. Delly just stared at me. "I'm going to go get Prim up." "Okay." Peeta said. "Oh, your sister?" Delly asked. "No, my sister died, try the word daughter." I said walking upstairs. "Hi beautiful." I said picking Prim up, she started crying. "Shh, baby girl. Are you hungry?" I asked and it seemed to make her stop crying. I walked down stairs and grabbed her bottle out of the fridge in the kitchen, went to the living room, sat down next to Peeta and started feeding her. As I burped her she threw up on me. Peeta laughed and I just glared at him. "How did you talk me into this?" "Words." I laughed and got up to go wash Prim, on my way I ruffled Peeta's hair as I passed him. He and Delly talked while I washed Prim. "Here is your daughter." I said handing Peeta a clean Prim. "She's adorable." Delly said. "Thanks." I said. "Now I'm going to go get cleaned up." I said. "Be careful of your skin." Peeta said. "But the medicine hurts so much." I whinned. "And it hurts much more to leave it alone." I just stuck my tong out at him. "I love you." "Ahuh whatever you say." I said walking away. Leaving a laughing Peeta behind. Peeta's POV Katniss walked away as I laughed. "Sorry." I said turning back to Delly. "No it's fine. So I see that you guys are doing good." "Yes we are, I'm glad. I don't know what I would of done if she had picked Gale." "Yeah, you guys seem to complete each other." "You should start coming to breakfast." "I think I will." "Ow!" Katniss screamed. Followed by groaning. "Katniss?" "I'm fine. Stupid Capital medicine." She said, I just laughed. "I know you're laughing at me Peeta. You're just lucky your skin burns healed and they weren't that bad. You weren't as close to the bombs as me or, or, or her." Katniss was quiet after that. "I'm just glad that I wasn't there." Delly said. "Gale said that it was horrible." "It was." Katniss said walking down the steps in a tank top and shorts. She was braiding her wet hair as she walked down the steps. "Your bread is burning." "Oh." "No, I'll get it." Katniss said walking to the kitchen. She came back silently and threw a piece of burnt bread at me. "Will that save your family?" She asked with a huge grin across her face as she leaned up against the wall. I just had to laugh at her. "Well, I have to get home before Gale sends people searching after me." Delly said. "Gale?" Katniss asked. "Yeah, we live together, we're engaged." 


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

"You're engaged?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, well, I have to go. Bye." Delly said getting up to leave.

"Bye." Peeta said. "Kat you okay?" Peeta said walking over to me where I was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, just fine."

"Hey you two, you gonna make dinner or what?"

"There's burnt bread in the kitchen." I said.

"Did you let Katniss make it?"

"Your funny Haymitch, we had someone over and we didn't hear the timer go off."

"Sure, go with that." Haymitch said implying that we had been doing something.

"Why don't we all make a fresh batch together?" Peeta suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Or, you two make it and I'll sit by the fire."

"Okay Haymitch, but you get Prim while we make dinner." I said.

"Fine, sweetheart." Haymitch said taking Prim from Peeta.

Peeta and I went to the kitchen and started making dinner. I picked up some flour and through it at Peeta. "I see how you want to play." Peeta said throwing flour at me. The kitchen filled with laughter as we throw flour at each other. I grabbed and egg without Peeta noticing and walked over to him I hugged him and put my hands above his head.

"Hi." I said cracking the egg so it fell on his head. I grinned from ear to ear an stepped back. We grabbed more eggs and flour and threw it at each other. Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer it. I was coated in flour and I had eggs in my hair and on my shirt. "Yes?" I asked opening the door.

"Katniss." Peeta's mom said.

"That would be my name. What do you want?"

"Kat, whose at the door?" Peeta asked from the kitchen.

"Peeta." Mrs. Mellark said.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked in a harsh tone as he walked to the door.

"I came to see if you were really going to hire non-family members at the bakery."

"Yes. I am." Peeta said.

"Isn't it enough that she isn't family and she's there?"

"And here I was beginning to think that having the same last name and a wedding ring made me family silly me." I said

"You guys are married?"

"That's what they told me." I said. "What did they tell you, Peeta?"

"The same thing."

"Then, it must be true." I said.

"Yes, it must be true." Peeta said laughing.

Mrs. Mellark took a deep breath and said "I need to talk to you guys, but I need your father and brothers around too."

"Fine, then, come to breakfast tomorrow." Peeta said being all serious.

"We'll be there."

"Okay, bye." Peeta said closing the door.

When I woke up Peeta was already downstairs making breakfast. I walked down stairs in my black tank top and grey shorts. I walk into the kitchen where Peeta is making breakfast.

"Hi." I said wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hi." Knock. Knock.

Haymitch's POV

As I walk towards Katniss and Peeta's house for breakfast I notice Peeta's family in front of the door. All of them. Rye, Reese, Spencer, and Airy. "Excuse me." I said pushing my way through. "Sweetheart, lover boy, you have guests."

"Haymitch, I don't count you as a guest." Katniss said with a scowl on her face.

Katniss's POV

"Who said I was talking about me." Haymitch said walking over to us.

"Can you let them in?" I asked.

"Why?"

"If you let them in, I will go get dressed."

"Fine."

"Fine." I said slowly walking past.

"Sweetheart, nobody wants to see you like that." Haymitch said opening the door.

"Hey, I'm at least wearing pants."

"That's more than some mornings." Peeta chimed in.

"Manners." Effie said walking down the stairs.

I put on a pouty face. "You are something." Peeta said putting his arms around me.

"You know it." I said giving Peeta a kiss and heading upstairs to change.

Peeta's POV

Everyone sat down as I brought out the food. I had just set down when Katniss screamed. "Get out you stupid cat! She's gone! I told you! She's dead! Get out!" her screams turned into sobs.

"Katniss!" I said running up stairs. Buttercup hissed and ran downstairs.

Katniss's POV

Through my tears I looked at Peeta's sad and worried blue ones. I stopped crying as quickly as it came. "Katniss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." He studied me, not believing me. He finally nodded, slowly. "We should get back to everyone."

"Okay." We walked downstairs and everyone looked at us. Buttercup came back and circled my feet.

"I'll still cook you." I said kicking Buttercup.

"Prim would want you to be nicer to her cat." Rory Hawthorn said from the doorway. My world seemed to be spinning.

"Katniss." Peeta said, but he sound miles and miles away even though he was standing next to me, making sure that I don't fall.

"Peeta." I said as my world turned into a black abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss's POV

I woke sweating. I walk down stairs, everyone is there, my mother, Peeta's family, Gale, Delly, Hazelle, Posy, Rory, Vick, Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta. "It wasn't a dream." I said out loud on accident.

"Katniss, your awake." Peeta said standing up.

"No, no, no. Its my fault. All my fault. Peeta, your right, I am a mutt." I said turning and running into the study room. "Its my fault! I should have died! She should be living!" I screamed rocking back and forth.

"Catnip." Gale said.

"Katniss." Peeta said. They both stood in the door way.

"Catnip, it's not your fault." Gale said.

"Your right, its not completely my fault. I only put her in danger, you built the bomb that killed her, Gale!" I screamed standing up and walking past both of them.

"Your insane." Some one at the table said.

"Thank you." I said approaching the table. The phone started ringing so I walked over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"Katniss? Hi."

"Annie?" I asked, she started laughing and crying at the same time. "Annie, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Finnick." She chocked out.

"Your son? What's wrong?"

"No, Finnick he's here."

"Annie, are you sure? Your imagination might be making this up?"

"No, it's not. I swear."

"Then, can I talk to him?"

"Yes, here."

"Hello?"

"Katniss?"

"Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"It's really you! I thought you died!"

"Ha, you can't get rid of a Victor that easily!"

"I know, I tried to get rid of myself, but Peeta had to keep me alive!" I said being extra loud with the last part. "They even threw me back in the games."

"I heard about that."

"So, how are you alive?"

"Like I said you can't get rid of a victor that easily."

"Finnick, really, how?"

"Well, its simple really, I didn't die. I wasn't dead."

"Well, I'm glad. It was a little to secretive." I laughed.

"I would give you a sugar cube, but were on the phone."

"Thanks Finn, but I don't want a sugar cube." I laughed.

"Well, I got to go, but it has been great talking to you, and Annie says she told you."

"Okay bye, and tell her, she was right."

"I will bye." Finnick said hanging up the phone.

Just as I hung up the phone it started ringing again. "Hello?"

"Hey brainless."

"Hi Johanna."

"Did you hear about Finnick?"

"Yes! Annie called me and told me and I thought it was her imagination, but then I talked to him."

"Have you told Peeta?"

"Not yet, I hung up with Finnick and then you call."

"Go, go."

"I will, will I see you on the Victory Tour?"

"Try and get rid of me brainless."

"Oh, believe me, I will. Bye." I said hanging up.

"Who was on the phone?" Peeta asked.

"Oh, just Annie, Finnick, and Johanna."

"Finnick? Like Annie's son?" Peeta asked.

"No, like the Victor Finnick."

"What? He died."

"That's what I thought. I though Annie was imagining in, but then I talked to Finnick."

"Kat, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. If you don't believe me, then call Annie or Jo."

"Catnip, you, Peeta, and I were there when he died." Gale said.

"I thought the same thing, but like he said, you can't get rid of Victors that easily. Trust me I tried to get rid of myself, but Peeta just wouldn't allow that."

"I don't want to lose my Mockingjay."

"And I don't want to lose my boy with the bread." I said sitting on Peeta's lap and kissing him.

"Gross." Posy and Rory said at the same time.

"I believe you." Peeta said.

"Sorry, Catnip, but I don't believe you." Gale said.

"Fine, then go call Annie, or Jo."

"Jo?"

"Johanna."

"Okay, brainless."

"I actually like that nickname more than others." I said shooting Haymitch a look and then Gale the same one.

"Sorry, Sweetheart." Haymitch said.

"Your not going to give up on that are you?"

"Nope." Haymitch said popping the P.

"I have news, for everyone." Peeta's mom said. "I'm pregnant." Everyone jaws dropped.

"Your not the only one." I said.

"What?" Peeta asked looking at me.

"Well, I'm pregnant too. With twins." I said.

"I'm having twins too." Peeta's mom said.

"They're going to end up and the games." I said looking up at everyone.

"What? Why?"

"Because, they are Peeta's and mine, the leaders of the rebellion, they want to get back at us, where it hurts." I said.

"Why not just kill you?"

"Because they know that that's not where it hurts. Seeing a loved one hurt, or watching them get killed and you can't save them. Watching them get hurt to the point that-"

"Kat, you don't have to finish." Peeta said wiping the stray tear off of my face.

The TV turned on by its self and I got up and watched it. "Welcome to Capital TV," The TV said. The anthem played and then Paylor came on the screen.

"All fences will be rebuilt and electrified, hunting will be illegal, peacekeepers will be coming in as soon as possible, there will be a Quarter Quell every 5 years, the reaping ages are 12-18 and anyone no matter your age, can volunteer, and Coin is helping me with all desions. Good bye."

"No!" I screamed and ran out of the house.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Peeta screamed after me, but I didn't stop. I ran all the way to the woods. when I got to the fence people were already building it I jumped over it and kept running. I went to the lake.

"This might be the last time I come, dad." I sat down so that my bare feet were in the water. "Dad, I love you. Can you tell Prim that I love her too, and-and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Gale said.

"Gale, I-I thought Peeta would come."

"He tried, but I said, I could get to you faster and I know the woods like the back of my hand." We both said some more things and then my world turned dark, noises barely audible, I can just barely see Gale drop the rock that hit me in the head and put his left arm under legs and his right arm holding my back up. No matter how much I wanted to fight him, I couldn't, I couldn't move.

"Why?" I mumbled.

I could see again and I am looking into the beautiful eyes of my husband, Peeta Mellark. "Peeta?"

"I'm right here Katniss."

"Gale, he-he,"

"Is right here." Gale said.

My eyes widen, "stay away from me." I am sitting on the table, shaking like a leaf. Peeta is standing in front of me, a couple of feet away from me, "too far away" I think. I wrap my legs around Peeta's waist and pull him closer. I hold on to him like I might lose him if I let go.

"What did you do to her?" Peeta asked turning around to Gale.

"Nothing."

"Liar! Your a liar." I squeaked letting go of Peeta and standing, but still shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"What did you do to her?" Peeta asked slowly stepping towards Gale.

"Nothing." Gale said stepping closer to Peeta. They ended up circling each other, eyeing each other closely. I jumped in front of the separating them.

"Stop, please." I said.

"No Katniss, go away" Gale said pushing me to the ground.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asked, but before I could say anything Gale punched Peeta. Peeta attacked Gale. They wrestled to the ground. When they finally stopped, they were both bleeding and bruised. Peeta hobbled towards me blood coming out of his mouth. Gale stood there, across the room, looking just like Cato.

"Cato." I spit out.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Look at yourself, Gale, doesn't that image of yourself look like Cato." I said.

"Yeah, so, it just means I look like a person who beat up your lame excuse of a husband." Gale spat at me, blood flying across the room.

"Stop it! You can make fun if me all you want, but you cannot make fun of Peeta." I said getting closer to Gale.

"I will talk about who ever I want, especially Bread Boy." Our face are inches apart now.

"He has a name you know." I said spitting in his face.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, you should try using it sometime, or are you too childish that you can't say the name of the person I chose over you."

"I can say it. Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. See?" Gale said spitting blood in my face. Haymitch and Peeta pulled me away before I did something that I would regret.

When they finally let go I went to the kitchen and locked myself in. I picked up glasses and threw them.

"Katniss! Common, let me in." Peeta said knocking on the door.

"No! I don't want to hurt you."

"Your hurting me by not letting me in. Katniss, if anything happened to you, I would die."

"I'm sorry." Throwing more glasses. I broke one in my hand and I screamed from the pain of the sharp shards cutting into my skin.

"Katniss! Please let me in."

"I don't want to physically hurt you!"

"I will brake down the door and that's a promise if you don't let me in."

"Go ahead." I said looking at the blood falling into my clothes. Peeta got in some how and he cradled me in his arms. "I'm sorry." I said touching his face smearing a little blood on it.

My mom cleaned Peeta up and then the cleaned me up. "Our Prep Team will have a cow tomorrow." I said kissing Peeta as I laid my head on his lap. Peeta's family went home, Haymitch and Effie went to his house, my mom and Prim went to her house, and Delly and Gale went home.

"It will be funny." Peeta said messing with my hair.

"I can't wait to see there faces."

"What are we ever going to do with you." Peeta said in a capital voice.

"Well, I know what you can do." I said sitting up so that I was sitting on Peeta's lap.

"And what would that be?"

"Well-" I started, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I got up and went to the door. "Yes?"

"Hey Brainless."

"Hey Johanna."

"She isn't the only one here you know." Finnick said.

"Hey, come in."

"Kat, who's at the door?"

"People."

"Your so funny."

"Thank you." I said grinning. Peeta came and picked me up like a sack of flour.

"I'm not a sack of flour."

"Your right, a sack of flour weighs less." I hit him in the butt. "I'm kidding, Kat, you weigh less than I sack of flour. Come in." We walked to living room, Peeta dropped me on the couch and say on me.

"They are squished." I said.

"Sorry." Peeta said standing.

"Who is they?" Annie asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "I'll be back." I said running upstairs. I grabbed a blanket and put it on like a cape.

"Your childish." Johanna said.

"Well, I have that right because that women stole it from me." I said pointing at my mom who is standing in the door way.

"How did you here me?"

"Mom, you could scare deer away, your feet are so loud."

"Funny, your father used to tell me that. Anyway, I can't babysit, um, I have to take care of some people from a mine explosion. They opened the mines again, they-"

"Opened dads tunnel didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Idiots. It blew up right?"

"Yes." I screamed. Peeta pinned me against a wall.

"Katniss, calm down."

"What are you doing?" Johanna asked.

"Preventing her from hurting herself."

"Okay, okay, fine." I said. Peeta let go of me and I took Prim from my mom and she left. I sat down and held Prim in my arms.

"How old is she?" Annie asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Almost a year old. She will be almost 2 years older than her siblings." I said without looking up.

"Siblings?"

"Twins."

"Names?"

"None." I said. "Hi Haymitch. Man, you people are loud."

"Hello to you too, sweetheart." I turned around and glared at Haymitch. Prim started crying so hard she throws up.

"Katniss?" Peeta laughs.

"Peeta, have your daughter." I said. I went upstairs and showered. When the water hit my cuts I screamed.

"I'm fine." I yelled down stairs to Peeta. When I got out if the shower I got dressed in black shorts and one of Peeta's yellow shirts. When I walked downstairs Peeta rolled his eyes. "You love it don't lie."

"Someone knows how to get dressed!" Haymitch said to me.

"Who?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not Katniss." Peeta laughed.

"Hey, your making fun of your own shirt." I said sitting down.

"Are you always like this, Katniss?"

"Yes, Effie." I said.

"Katniss." Peeta whispered.

"Haymitch." I said handing Prim to Haymitch. Peeta got up and left and I followed him. "Peeta."

"Mutt."

"What ever it is that your seeing isn't real. I promise."

"You tried to kill me, real or not real?"

"Not real."

"You killed Coin, real or not real."

"Real."

"You acted like you loved me."

"At first it was an act, but then I my love for you blossomed, I love you, Peeta."

"Katniss," I looked into Peeta's blue eyes. "I'm fine I just want to be alone for a minute."

"Okay." I said leaving. "Bad. He's right you know."

"About?" Haymitch asked.

"I'm a mutt. A killer."

"Katniss, we all had to." Johanna said.

I stopped listening to everyone and I got lost in though. I had a 'daydream.' _Gale came over and I started shaking. He walked up to me. _

That's when I screamed, my scream brought me back to reality. "Katniss?"

"I'm going to go hunting." I said getting up.

Peeta's POV

Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Effie, and I talked for a couple of hours when Rye bursts in the house. "Peeta, they are whipping Katniss in the square."


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

I ran to the square, as fast as possible. I push past everyone getting to Katniss as fast as possible. I don't want to see her hurt, seeing her hurt, hurts me more than any knife ever could. I get there and the are whipping her, blood flying in every direction. I run up there standing where Katniss can see me. "Peeta." She said blood coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"What are doing here?" The gruff and unfriendly peace keeper said.

"What did she do, to get whipped?"

"She was trying to get in the woods."

"Do you recognize her?" Haymitch asked standing in front of me. "She is the newest Victor, along with him, their Victory tour is tomorrow."

"She was breaking rules."

"Nobody ever said she was smart."

"Fine. Every body leave the square. Your on curfew!"

People exited the square quickly. I untied Katniss and picked her up. I quickly carried her to her mom, Rosie's, house. Haymitch knocked on the door and when she opened the door and saw me with Katniss she motioned us in and cleared off the table. "Peeta, get some snow."

I went out and grabbed some snow, when I came in Katniss was screaming.

Everybody had left, but I still sat next to Katniss. "Peeta."

"I'm right here." I said pressing my lips to her forehead.

Katniss's POV

When I wake up the sunlight is pouring through the window of my bedroom. "Maybe it was all a bad dream." I thought, but when I moved it hurt. "And maybe it wasn't." I put sweat pants and one of Peeta's shirts, so that it won't touch me hurting skin. I walked down stairs and Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, my mom, and both of our prep teams.

"Morning." Peeta said.

"I'm not sure that it is." I said walking over to him and sitting next him. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"It actually is, we all came early." Cinna said.

"There are cheese buns in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?" I said getting up I walked around to the back of the couch and put my face in front of his. "Where's the cake?"

"Hiding."

"Where is it hiding."

"I'm not telling."

"Fine." I said walking off.

"She asking for cake again?" Haymitch asked.

"When am I not?" I asked from the door way with a cheese bun in my hand.

"When your not being stubborn." Haymitch said.

"And when would that be?"

"Never."

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed another cheese bun. I went and leaned against the door frame. Knock. Knock. I finished my last bite of cheese bun and opened the door. "Yes?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Lauren?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta." Lauren said. "So it's true, you two are together."

"Yes." Peeta and I said. A smile crept up on my face. As soon as it came it left. Lauren jumped on me. Pinning me to the ground. I tried to get up, but she was strong. Haymitch pulled her off and Peeta helped me up.

I walked over to the couch. "Brainless, you hurt your ankle."

"No I didn't."

"Okay, if you didn't hurt your ankle, let me touch it." Johanna said bending down and moving my ankle. I screamed.

"Fine, it's hurt." I said and my mom came to look at it.

"Peeta, get the snow." Peeta went got some snow and came back. "Keep this snow on your foot. I'll be back in a little bit."

My mom went and talked to some doctors about what to do and they said "if it's just a sprain, then walking will heal it." My mom thinks that it's just a sprain. On camera, I'm going to act like nothing is wrong, but off camera Peeta will help me around.

Peeta and I walk out side and Ceasar said "The Star Crossed Lovers Of District 12! How are you guys!"

"We are good. How are you?" Peeta said. I just stood there like a shy little girl.

"How is the hijacking going?"

"It's good, I'll have a few flashbacks, but Katniss will help me out of them. I'll ask questions and she will answer them truthfully."

I smile, get up on my tip toes, and kiss him. When I break away from him Caesar says "how cute, to bad we have to go. Good bye."

"Bye Caesar." We said and the camera's stopped filming.

A light snow started we were hurried inside to get ready to get on the train. A car came and picked us up. We got on the train and watched District 12 disappear.

We all sat down for dinner and Haymitch said "we have to pick up Beetee and Enorbia. And Johanna, Finnick, and Annie you guys are staying on the train with us and we will drop you off on our way home."

"I'm surprised to see you here, Katniss." My hands turned into fists.

"Yeah, well, I'm here and so are you." I said standing up and getting in her face and then leaving.

Peeta's POV

I got up and Haymitch said "leave her alone."

"No! Haymitch. No." I said leaving. As I left I heard Haymitch say "do you ever leave anyone alone?"

"No I don't. Your business, my business, there is no difference." Daphne I think that's her name said.

I found Katniss in the back of the train. "I'll eat later, no lecture needed, Haymitch."

"Well, I wasn't going to lecture you and I'm not Haymitch."

"Sorry, I thought you were."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Haymitch is throwing things." Johanna said.

Katniss's POV

We run through the train to Haymitxh where he is throwing things. I jump in not carrying if I get hit. I grab Haymitch's wrists, "Haymitch." Before I could say anything else Haymitch said pushing me off of him and onto the ground, sliding across some glass. I scream in pain, but I get up and go back to Haymitch, this time pinning him against the wall. "Haymitch."

"Katniss." He spits. I slap him in the face. He tries to hit me back, but my grip on his wrists tightens. He brakes the cup in his hand sending glass down my face, cutting my face and every body part it hits as it falls.

"Peeta." I say and he knows what I mean. We half drag half carry him to his room. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. We go back out to the confused faces of Johanna, Annie, and Finnick. "What was he drinking?" I asked walking to the table trying not to walk on glass. I look at the only bottle that has been opened. The label reads "White Liquer." "This is what he usually drinks." I said turning to Peeta. "He has never acted like this."

"Maybe this is why his house is trashed, until Greasy Sae or Hazel get to it." Peeta suggested.

"Maybe."

"Why do you guys care?" Johanna asked.

"Because, he is like a father to me."

"What about your father?"

"He died in the mines."

"Oh."

"Oh my! What happened here?" Effie asked walking in with Cinna and Portia following her.

"Haymitch."

"Katniss, your bleeding and your shirt is torn up!" Effie said coming over to me.

"I'm fine."

"Katniss."

"Peeta."

"Your not fine. You need to get cleaned up and bandaged."


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to apologize for the pregnancy parts because I know little about being pregnant, and I would like to keep it that way for a while. Also updates will become less often because I have to go back to school soon.**

Katniss's POV

The victory tour seemed to be pretty boring, nobody was amused by anything we said, but they weren't going to rebel, they know that the peace wouldn't last long if the rebels won. Some crazed Capitalist will end up taking over. In District 6 I saw the faces of Crystal and James. I shot them both with my bow. I plastered a fake smile on my face and grabbed Peeta's hand. Crystal had 3 little sisters and a very ill mother. James had 3 older brothers and a grandpa. I played with the silk on my white, sleeveless dress. Like in every District, a little girl handed Peeta and I flowers.

Every district was the same, talk, kiss, hold flowers, and smile. When it finally came time for the meeting, I was tired and bored. I sit down with all of the other victors. Peeta sits next to me in jeans and a shirt. "Look someone dressed up!" Johanna laughed at my white silky dress with my hunting boots.

"I wouldn't be wearing this if I wasn't attacked by Effie and my prep team." Peeta and Haymitch laughed. I scowled at them both. "Hey, your lucky that your prep team thought you could dress yourself and you," I said pointing at Haymitch. "You are lucky that you girlfriend didn't get you to dress up." I say in a huff. I rub the silk between my thumb and index finger. Paylor and Coin come in and start talking about the games.

"We are here to talk about the games, some of you have mentored them and others have been in them not listening to rules," Coin starts shooting me a look.

"Hiya." I said looking back at her with a smile. She continues with babble about the games and I get annoyed ant stand up putting my hands on the table and say "starting the games again was stupid. I know you really started them to get back at me and I don't see why you haven't killed me yet. You could get you Peace Keepers and shoot me or are you suddenly above killing children, because surely you know I'm pregnant with twins. I'm sure all of Panem knows." I say letting a few gasps fill the air as Coin comes around to me. She stands in front of me for a few seconds before punching me in the mouth.

I fell back from impact and Peeta tries to help me, but Coin says "stay back pretty boy." I stand up and make my way back to my seat as Coin makes her way to hers. I watch blood fall onto my white dress for the rest of the meeting. When we get back on the train Effie screams.

"Katniss! Your dress! Your face!"

"Yeah, yeah. Its blood. My blood." I say waving her off as all of the victors filed in.

"Katniss, why don't you go get cleaned up and Peeta, help her with her face." I rolled my eyes and pulled Peeta to out room.

I got changed into shorts, a shirt, and my hunting boots. Peeta cleaned up my face.

I walked out and hugged Effie. "Do you like my outfit? I put it on just for you." Effie squirmed out of my arms and left the room. I broke down laughing. I laughed so hard that tears rolled down my face. When I finally stopped Haymitch hit my in the back of my head. "Common Haymitch, you thought it was funny too." He just looks at me. "Fine, I'll go apologize."

By the time Effie excepted my apology it was time for dinner. We went sat down. An attendant came in and said "Katniss Mellark, the phone is for you." I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Katniss, sweetheart, I'm sorry. Im so sorry." My mother said. Slurring a few of her words.

"Mom? Are you drunk?"

"I had a few drinks, but Prim, she stopped breathing, but she should be okay by the time you get home. She's on the hospital now."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be okay. There is a slight chance she won't make it, but she should."

"So, what your saying is my daughter could be dead by the time I get home?" I screamed loud enough for all of Panem to hear.

"Well, yes."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had a friend over and we had some drinks. And, uh, well, Prim rolled over, face down on a pillow and stopped breathing." I hung up the phone and walked back in the other room.

"Let's have children, they'll be fine. Please Katniss." I said in a mocking tone as I slapped Peeta in the back of the head.

"What's wrong?"

"Prim-she-she stopped breathing, but she's in the hospital now, she should be okay, but she might die."

I squeaked.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Please don't make me say it again." I pleaded.

"How?"

"She rolled over, face down on a pillow and suffocated."

The whole way to twelve I worried about Prim. When we got to twelve I put on a fake smile and waited for the cameras to go away. When they did Peeta and I ran to the hospital. When we got there we had to go through hall after hall.

We finally got to her room a bunch doctors surrounded her. "Hello Mr and Mrs Mellark. Your daughter is fine. She has asthma, she will have to have an inhaler and breathing treatments once a day. We will teach you how to do them." The head doctor said.

13 years later

They taught us how to do her treatments and a few years later we found out that she can't go into the games because of her asthma. Tomorrow is the reaping and nothing is stopping 12 year old Willow and James from going into the games.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I thought cliff hanger. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss' POV

Today is the reaping. Joy. I walk downstairs to the promise of breakfast. Something that when I was young I didn't know when I would have it again. When I get down stairs Prim is already sitting at the table.

"Morning mommy."

"Morning baby. How are feeling?"

"Good."

"After breakfast we will do your treatment."

"Okay."

I walked into the kitchen and hug Peeta from behind.

"Ready for today?" I asked into his shoulder.

"Yeah, these games are going to be...special."

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said letting go.

"Okay." I went upstairs and put sweatpants and a shirt on.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed Prim's medical stuff. Over the years we found out the Prim had diabetes and her lungs aren't as strong as they should be. Some days she will only need her inhaler, but others she has to use an oxygen bottle. Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it!" Yells Willow.

"No, Willow! Don't answer it. I'll get it." I yell walking over to the door. "Hello?"

"Oh, it's you." Peeta's mom said.

"Its good to see you too, Airy."

"She's not the only one!" Rye and Reese said. They came in and picked me up tickling me. Peeta came out of the kitchen to join in tickling me.

"I want to tickle mommy!" Prim giggles.

"Me too!" Willow and James say running down stairs.

They stopped tickling me after about 10 minutes. We all sat down and are breakfast. When Prim and I were both done, I got her medical stuff and toke care of her.

"Willow, Prim, if you go get ready I'll come in and braid your hair." I said getting up.

"Okay!" Knock. Knock.

"Effie!" I said answering the door.

"Katniss! It's so good to see you! I brought something for you and Peeta."

"Effie, you didn't have to do that." Peeta said hugging her.

"But I wanted to." Effie says handing me a box.

I walk upstairs and opened the box. Inside the box was a purple dress and green high heels. I put them on and walk downstairs.

Rye and Reese whistled, I rolled my eyes and Peeta laughed. "What's so funny?" Effie asked confused.

"Nothing." I say sitting on the arm of the couch next to Peeta and start braiding my hair. Willow and Prim run down stairs for me to braid their hair. Willow beets Prim and I do her hair first.

"It's 1 o'clock, time to go. Oh and Peeta, here is your gold necklace. They found it in a cell in the capital." Effie said handing Peeta his necklace. I single tear runs down his face and I wipe it away.

"Haymitch, where's your bracelet?" I ask with a grin forming on my face.

"Well, Sweetheart, I think you know the answer to that."

"Do I now?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?" Effie asked.

"With Finnick." I said. Haymitch scowls at me.

"See, you did know." Haymitch said, still scowling at me.

"Haymitch! You gave it away?"

"I was trying to tell brains over there that he wasn't the enemy."

"Brains? Why give her that nickname?" Airy asks.

"They same reason my nickname is sweetheart, because I'm not. I'm not sweet and I don't come up with very smart plans, like when we first came out of the quell, I thought that Peeta and I both got taken by the capital, I didn't want him to suffer because of me, so I was going to fight the capital with a syringe. I ended up attacking Haymitch because he lied to me."

"I still have the claw marks." Haymitch said revealing scratches.

"You really did that, Kat?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, you can even ask Finnick, he watched me lunge at Haymitch."

"Enough chit-chat, we need to be at the justice building." Effie said. Haymitch finished his bottle of liquor and we left.

Everyone toke their places on this dark and cool afternoon. The mayor took his place at the podium and started making his speech. Once mayor Hawthorne finished his speech, Effie showed a video, it's the war I fought in, the rebellion I led, they have to show what I did. Paylor had a public execution couple years ago, and Coin is now officially in charge. Gale sat next to left and Peeta sat on my right. I looked down at Peeta's and my intertwined fingers.

"Ladies first." I hold my breath in fear of whose name Effie will say, will I know her? "Willow Mellark." Prim starts fidgeting next to Peeta. Peeta squeezes my hand and I remember to breathe. She goes over to the boys and says "Aero Hawthorne." Gale tenses up next to me, his son just got picked to fight to the death. What happens next surprises me, when Effie tells them to shake hands, Willow goes up and kisses Aero.

**Yes, Gale is the mayor, if that wasn't obvious. Mwhahaha cliff hanger. :) **


End file.
